


【JRen】夏が終わらない。

by Rayfo4rE



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfo4rE/pseuds/Rayfo4rE
Summary: 有关夏天与暗恋。「夏が終わらない」：夏天没有结束。





	【JRen】夏が終わらない。

「JR桑，你好，我是Ren

你是一个好人

日语很好

另外，性格很奇怪

一起吃过炸鸡

真的非常喜欢你」

如果当时的自己再勇敢一些的话，他现在和金钟炫的关系会怎样呢？

崔珉起时常会忍不住去思考这样的问题，可从来都没有得出过确切的答案。他坐在亮着灯的书桌前晃着圆珠笔，呆呆地看着自己曾经数次被金钟炫拉过去的手指，让人错以为他的小指上还留着对方手心的余温。

某一封日文的手写信没来由地又在崔珉起的记忆里苏醒了：那封他听说了金钟炫想要收到信作为礼物而特意跑去一笔一划写出来的信。他还记得自己当时好像个傻瓜一样从匮乏的日语词库里搜刮了半天，最后只想到个最简单基本、早就被他烂熟于心的“大好き”，用来表达喜欢的意思。其他的部分实在令他手足无措，只好在日语里面夹着韩语的词，请他们的日语老师帮着一个词一个词地翻译，最后再拼凑成句。

用蹩脚的日文让他词不达意，“爱”这个词太深刻，换到外语的表述里，就让人无法像是母语表达的“사랑”一样顺理成章地在不经意间脱口而出。他写的那封信好像是小学生经常写的日记风格，实际上却涵盖了他想告诉金钟炫的太多太多。

那些毫不遮掩情感的温暖怀抱，那些在舞台上偷偷扣在一起的手指，那个在最艰难的日子里依靠过的肩膀，还有那个给予了他最多温柔的人，一切都汇涌成少年时期最最青涩的爱意，涌到嘴角边，却最难溢出口。最后只好隐晦地藏在字里行间。

不过藏在字里行间的心情最终还是石沉大海。崔珉起并没有把那封信送出去，他对外宣称自己是看着这封信太害羞，可实际上他清楚金钟炫太了解自己了：仅仅凭简短的几句话——他确信甚至包括这种蹩脚的外语——就能解读出崔珉起的心情。于是他就会暴露，那个把“大好き”几个字写得格外认真的事实。

至少是那个时候，崔珉起确信自己还不想捅破他们两个人之间那层隔膜，不想毁坏他们之间的那种若有若无的暧昧气氛。作为一个出色的队长，金钟炫无论是对谁都秉着一股认真负责的劲头，对所有的成员们也都十分关注。崔珉起太害怕是自己自作多情，怕是自己对年少的金钟炫的依赖陪伴太过于敏感。

这种太过敏感的虑想好像是一种负担，让崔珉起喘不过来气。他感觉自己仿佛溺水一般：肺脏里的空气越来越少，取而代之的是疯狂灌涌进来的水，他只能不断吞咽下堵在喉咙里的液体渴望汲取更多的氧气，可他沉溺在汪洋大海里，只有更多的液体亲吻着他的嘴唇。

可是他无法浮出水面，十数年的感情积累怎么可能轻易就抹消掉。

即使他能感觉到自己似乎在金钟炫心目里是有些特殊的存在，崔珉起还是对自己不太自信。更何况，随着时间慢慢流逝，金钟炫相比起年少时也成熟稳重了许多：他不再像刚出道的那会儿似的明目张胆地对崔珉起搂搂抱抱，甚至在镜头前都总要凑过来和他悄悄地咬耳朵；他更像是成为了一个肩负了许多重担的队长，在谁面前都成熟可靠，对崔珉起的态度也越来越矜持了。

金钟炫依旧会张开迎接崔珉起的怀抱，可他们两个人都能明显感觉到，那和十代末的拥抱意味不太一样了。或许是他们的组合经历了太多，或许是Produce101让他们感受到生存战的艰难，他们没心思再把自己的精力投在所谓的情感交流上。于是崔珉起便想，只要能一直和金钟炫陪伴在一起的话，他也就满足了。

所以在其他的人都为金钟炫的第二次顺位发表取得一位而欢呼的时候，崔珉起的鼻子又一次不争气地酸了。崔珉起下意识地用手挡着脸去躲避镜头，可是摄像机正聚焦着位居金字塔尖的人，哪有功夫去顾及一个正在角落里哭鼻子的人。就算是同样没忍住眼泪落下，在国民制作人心里金钟炫眼泪的分量也比他要重多了。

那个时候崔珉起感觉自己的全身都失去了力气。他听着送给金钟炫的掌声和赞美，却觉得那是来自另一个世界的，他和金钟炫的距离变得愈来愈远了。

就是从那个时候开始，让崔珉起有意无意地对金钟炫关上了心扉。他不再去想把自己的爱意倾之于口，只以最初的朋友这个身份在金钟炫身边打转，保持着一个若即若离的微妙距离。

崔珉起在刚出道的时候就说过自己在感情方面是个被动的人，虽然那只是他习惯性的一套固定说辞，但也应验在了他和金钟炫的这段关系上。尤其是Produce101过后的那段时间，在他们以NU'EST W活动的时候，他更多的时候是避开和金钟炫对视，去和Aron哥开始莫名其妙的推拉情景剧转移自己的注意力。

只要能陪在他身边成为他的一股力量，崔珉起对于这份感情也别无他求了。

没有期待就不会有失落。事实证明这样的想法真的让崔珉起减轻了不少暗恋的痛苦。他断绝主动去念想金钟炫回应的心思，而也因此，每当他听到金钟炫对他说的暧昧话语或是和金钟炫有了惊喜的肢体接触时，他心里总会雀跃起来。他变得越来越容易满足了。

不过崔珉起偶尔也会像是现在这样回忆过去和金钟炫的点点滴滴，而其中的那封手写信总是历历在目。他趴在书桌上，捏着那杆小乌龟贴画装饰的圆珠笔，下意识地在白纸上誊写了一遍，用韩文和日文的混合体，就好像当年日语还说不利索的时候一样。只是当他的笔正要落下去书写“大好き”的时候，他的房间门被人敲响了。

不用想也知道是谁，毕竟现在也就他和金钟炫两个人还在宿舍住着。崔珉起有些尴尬地把那张纸胡乱藏好，故作冷静地压住自己狂跳的心脏，轻声道：“请进。”

“珉起啊，怎么今天把门关上了？”

“因为有不想让你知道的事情。”崔珉起的手还扶在刚刚塞了手信的抽屉上，他故意装作轻松的样子侧了侧头。说这话的时候，他没来由地想起了之前他们在日本活动时候的某个小插曲。

真的是小插曲，很小很小，不是什么特别值得被记忆的事情，甚至崔珉起都记不得当时他们是在录制什么节目的花絮了。

当时他们NU'EST五个人围坐成一圈在聊天。金钟炫正巧想到了什么有意思的事情，偷偷摸摸用眉眼把自己想到的事情传递给和他隔了一人位的崔珉起。具体的内容因为太过久远，崔珉起已经想不起来了，只记得当时的他因为金钟炫那个愚蠢的表情忍不住“呼哧”一声笑了出来。

就坐在崔珉起身边的黄旼炫眼尖地看见金钟炫和崔珉起的眉目传情，于是便半开玩笑地检举起他们两个人在宿舍时候的这种情况。他说，他一直有个问题，JR和Ren一回到宿舍就会锁上房门，所以他很好奇两个人在秘密房间里面做些什么。

其实他们两个能做些什么呢？一边跑满满当当的行程，一边还要顾及学习日语，两个人都已经双双累趴，也没什么力气再折腾一番。和当时还是偶尔兴致大发的崔珉起不一样，金钟炫就真正地发挥了他的宅男本质，和崔珉起简单地聊两句以后，便倒在床上蒙着被子呼呼大睡了。

崔珉起本来是想开口回答黄旼炫的那个问题，却被金钟炫提前了一步。他露出了一个意味深长的微笑，慢条斯理地对着黄旼炫眨了眨眼睛，很理所当然地说道——

锁上房门当然是为了不让你们知道。

这话说的好像他们两个之间有什么不能说出来的秘密一样，崔珉起看着因为金钟炫的一句话开始起哄的成员们无奈地勾了勾嘴角。不过要是真的细细纠结起有什么难以坦白的话，大概也是有的，就是崔珉起对金钟炫怀抱的那种难以言喻的感情。

这让他觉得有些窘迫，感觉自己的小心思好像被金钟炫发现了一样。可是金钟炫的表现和平常并没有什么不同，他对崔珉起的态度仍旧是一样的黏糊宠溺，于是崔珉起只好单方面认定那是自己的胡思乱想。

“噢，噢……”金钟炫似懂非懂地开口把崔珉起唤回了现实，他似乎看出了崔珉起并不想和他过多地谈论自己在屋里做了些什么的话题，于是也没有继续追究下去，直接把自己此行打扰崔珉起的原因讲了出来，“你先开了空调吗？”

听到这个问题的时候，崔珉起愣了几秒钟。方才他似乎太过于沉浸在自己压抑了太久就快要爆发的感情里，全然忘记了宿舍的空调还没有修好的事情。如果他这边先开了空调的话，那么和他房间空调相连的金钟炫那凉意就会变得很微弱。

屋内空调运行的声音一时间盖过了窗外知了鸣叫的声音，崔珉起点了点头，他似乎一瞬间被金钟炫从门外带进来的一股热浪包裹住了，有点局促地把自己房间的空调关掉，小声道：“啊……我忘了。”

“啊，这个情况有点尴尬……得找人来修才行。”金钟炫挠了挠自己的头发，他的嘴角撇了撇，又好像在躲闪着崔珉起的视线，“晚上要怎么办？”

他小心翼翼地往崔珉起的方向瞥了一眼，细声征求起他的意见：“来我的房间睡吗？”

其实崔珉起对于同房睡觉这件事还是有点顾虑，虽然除了平时必要洗漱以外他也经常没事就往金钟炫的房间里跑去开个朋友间的玩笑，兴致来了也会吵着嚷着让金钟炫跟他一起跳舞，可他的停留基本不会在半个小时以上。自从他下定决心不把自己的感情表现出来之后，他就有些刻意地在回避这种主动独处的场合。

虽然他还是借着所谓“朋友”的身份，贪心地享受着金钟炫早上敲开他的门叫他起床的瞬间。他的耳朵总因为金钟炫低沉喑哑的嗓音而烧红一片，听着金钟炫站在门口对他说先行下去等自己的时候，崔珉起明明已经清醒过来了，却总要撒娇耍赖般装睡，把自己的耳朵蒙在枕头里不让金钟炫看见。这样的场面有种温馨感，但却并不越界，让崔珉起有个借口贪婪地沉浸在金钟炫的温柔里。

前几天他们也刚在电台节目里提起这件事，顺带也提到了金钟炫在客厅把电视开得太大声而吵到崔珉起睡觉这件事。电台MC听着崔珉起语气轻快地小小抱怨着金钟炫晚上的行径，忍不住笑了出来，回应着崔珉起的话语，说，好像是有点夫妻吵架的感觉啊。

听到这句话的时候，崔珉起瞬间蜷缩起了手指，他飞快地往金钟炫的方向扫了一眼，确认了对方的表现并没有什么尴尬异常之处以后，才同样微笑着把MC那句话肯定了一遍，确实是夫妻吵架的感觉。说完，崔珉起还特地为金钟炫没有对那句话产生反感的情绪而暗自开心了一阵子，即使他的感情并没有宣之于口，但他还是盼望着自己的心情有一日能被金钟炫主动挖掘接受。

想到这里，崔珉起发觉金钟炫应该并不会太在意和他两个人独处，他也只需要像以前一样表现得自然点就可以了。于是他点了点头，对于金钟炫这个提议给了同意的态度，尽管他的内心还有点忐忑。金钟炫注意到自己似乎不该在这里久留，于是他清了清嗓子表明自己就要离开了，在那之前，他还没有忘记主动帮崔珉起把一床被子抱去他的房间。

眼见着金钟炫把他屋子的房门重新关好，崔珉起终于松了口气。他把抽屉里誊写了那封连不成段的纸张重新翻了出来，平铺在自己的桌子上。他的视线停留在前面的几句话上面，过了很久才重新拿起笔，把最后一句的前半截一字一字涂黑。

看着几句日文，他便又联想到他们当时在日本拍那部电影的日子。于是他闭上眼睛，不自觉地抽了抽鼻子。不知道是不是闷热的天气让人心神不宁的缘故，崔珉起感觉自己这个晚上格外地多愁善感。

拍电影的时候也是夏天，同时也正好是崔珉起对金钟炫的感情最模糊而迷茫的时候。他那时开始发觉自己和金钟炫的关系似乎比普通朋友更加亲密，却也还没到恋人的程度。最开始他还骗自己说是因为他们两个人是最早认识的朋友，所以理所应当地就有一种特别的依赖感。可这个借口越到后面越站不住脚了，崔珉起发现他对金钟炫的感情并不只有依赖感，甚至其中还有一种不太明显的的独占欲。

虽然崔珉起之前就听说了金钟炫拍摄的剧本内容，可当他们五个人一起看完整个电影从电影院走出来的时候，崔珉起的心情却很复杂。

姜东昊和郭英敏拉着黄旼炫走在最前面，他们的声音很大，崔珉起能听见他们是在揶揄黄旼炫的那段吻戏，顺带着聊起两个人加起来都不到半分钟的戏份。金钟炫安静地跟在他们三个人的身后走着，他一言不发，因而当走在最后的崔珉起把视线集中在金钟炫身上的时候，他就听不到另外三个人吵吵嚷嚷的声音了，取而代之的是耳边愈发清晰的知了叫声。

他眼里金钟炫的背影逐渐和电影里的那个因为感情迷茫的渣小子重叠在一起，心脏不知不觉抽痛了一下。崔珉起无法用语言来说明当他看到金钟炫与电影的女主角拥抱在一起的那个画面时是什么心情，用日文韩文都无法表述出来，那种好像心脏上被人狠狠开了一枪的感觉。

于时，他才发现他对金钟炫怀抱的感情要比他想象中的还要深刻许多。可是他就像是喉咙被异物卡住了，无法把他的想法全都告诉金钟炫，他想着再观察观察情况，他要完全确定金钟炫同样也对他抱着这种心情才敢去表白。否则他们之间的关系大约也会直接降至冰点，不要说像是神话前辈那样长久地活动下去，如果失败了之后，他们或许就直接要因为他自己的过错解散了。崔珉起清楚地知道他们的组合正在走着下坡路，本来就是这样岌岌可危的情况，他无法允许自己在这种危急时刻因为自己的私人原因破坏他们五个人曾经在练习室围成一圈笑着谈论的梦想。

崔珉起吸了吸鼻子，把自己和金钟炫的距离拉远了几步，侧头寻找着树上正鸣叫的知了。他感觉日本的知了是通人性的，它们仿佛正用渐行渐弱的声音提醒着他——“夏が終わった”——夏天已经结束了，他该乖乖回到现实了。

似乎是感知到崔珉起被落在后面没有跟上其他人的脚步，他看到金钟炫转过身来对他招了招手。金钟炫脸上挂着经常映在崔珉起眼底的好看笑容，冲他喊了句什么。可崔珉起耳畔全都是知了的叫声，只能从金钟炫的口型读出——

“珉起。”

金钟炫在叫他的名字。崔珉起朦朦胧胧感觉到自己的肩头正被人摇晃着，而耳畔的声音也逐渐变得清晰起来：“困了就来房间睡吧。”

崔珉起揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，这才发现自己不知不觉间趴在桌子上睡着了。他额前颈后的头发已经被汗水打湿，黏糊糊地贴在他的皮肤上，那种感觉有点难受。于是他下意识地撑起身子拨开头发揉了揉自己发酸的脖子，不巧就忘记了刚刚被自己压在身下的那张纸。

“这是什么？”

金钟炫的注意力显然被纸上的文字吸引住了，他愣愣地盯着那几句日韩混杂的简单句看了几秒钟才出声问道。而同时崔珉起也被提醒着想起来了这件事情，赶快手忙脚乱地用自己的臂肘捂住了最后的几行字，不过他的动作已经晚了，金钟炫已经把那张纸上的内容都拜读了一遍。

“没什么，不是什么很重要的东西。”

就怪了。崔珉起猜金钟炫永远不会知道他当时为了写这封信究竟花费了多长的时间去斟酌用词，思考了多久该如何把自己的心情包裹在歪歪扭扭的汉字和假名中。

但是崔珉起并不想和金钟炫纠缠他没送出去的那封手写信，两个人就在尴尬的沉默之中面面相觑着。直到他们听到窗外的知了不适时地叫起来，崔珉起才收回视线轻轻地咳嗽了一声，低声说了一句：“我一会儿就去，你先……”

不过他的话才说到一半就被金钟炫的动作打断了，后者俯下身，那张再熟悉不过的脸一下子在崔珉起面前放大了数十倍。崔珉起的大脑被这种视觉冲击搞得一片空白，还没等他反应过来金钟炫要做些什么的时候，柔软的触感就已经从他的唇上传来了。

金钟炫越界了。

他的吻不轻不重地印在崔珉起的唇瓣上。崔珉起下意识地阖上了眼睛，微微扬起自己的下巴去回应金钟炫。这是在他最纠结这份感情的时候在他的梦里曾出现过的场景，崔珉起感觉自己头脑发胀，一时间分不清自己究竟是身处现实，抑或是仍没从他那个冗长的梦中醒过来。

这个轻柔的吻让崔珉起花了几年时间建立起来的心理防线瞬间瓦解，金钟炫只消这一个举动就让崔珉起狼狈不堪。崔珉起就像是在Produce101第二次顺位发表时那样没骨气地酸了鼻子，甚至这时候的感情还要强烈，他想就这样在金钟炫的怀抱里沉眠不醒。金钟炫的嘴唇离开的时候，崔珉起咧了咧嘴角，他似是有点沉迷于那个亲吻之中，最终还是不情不愿地睁开了眼睛。

“珉起，我想知道那是什么。我看到了我的名字。”金钟炫重新开口请求道，他的语气和眼神都很真挚，特别是那双眼睛，就像是小狗一样，亮晶晶的，对于崔珉起来说实在是过分有杀伤力了。这让崔珉起在盯着他看的时候控制不住自己的心脏，让它漏跳了一拍。

可崔珉起还在纠结要不要开口向金钟炫说，即使刚刚的那个吻或许已经验证了金钟炫的部分感情，但他还是习惯性地会去思考最糟糕的结果。他绞着自己的手指，眼睛溜溜地打着转思考起该用怎样的说辞来打发掉金钟炫的好奇心。

不过金钟炫还没等他开口就在自己脑海里搜刮了和这相关的记忆——日语、信、崔珉起，他寻思了很久，终于想起了两件事情。

一件事是他们上日语课的时候崔珉起落在笔记本上的亲吻，他呆呆地盯着崔珉起的侧脸，全然没有反应过来那个笔记本是要扣在自己嘴唇上的。金钟炫忘记了自己那个时候究竟为什么特别喜欢在崔珉起面前闹腾，或许是想要引起崔珉起的特别关注吗？金钟炫顿然醒悟，他注意到崔珉起的存在在他心里特殊起来也正是那个时候。

金钟炫算是个比较迟钝的性格，尤其是对于感情这方面。等到他彻底意识到自己对于崔珉起的这种感情或许是喜欢以后，崔珉起却不知道为什么开始和他保持起一定的距离。

尤其是在Produce101的那段时间，除了他主动去找崔珉起或者崔珉起几次情绪大崩溃埋在他怀里忍不住流眼泪的时候，崔珉起的大部分时间几乎都和其他的弟弟们混在一起。金钟炫就只能在镜头的角落默默地关注着崔珉起的一举一动，不过他似乎表现得有些明显，做什么事都可能提到崔珉起几句。后来和他同组的弟弟干脆就会意地向他报告崔珉起当时的情况，公演的镜头扫到崔珉起的时候，深知他心意的权玄彬甚至立刻就去转头找他的钟炫哥，说他珉起哥刚刚的表现特别棒。

看着权玄彬的反应如此剧烈，金钟炫皱着眉头叹气，压低了声音好像生怕被别人发现似的悄悄问道，他表现得真的有那么明显吗。权玄彬是个实在人，立刻就点头回答金钟炫说，真的特别明显，哥就连睡觉说梦话的时候叫的也是珉起哥的名字。

金钟炫还是不理解，既然他表现得这么明显，可为什么唯独只有崔珉起看不出他的心思？还是说崔珉起其实已经看出来了，也正是因为如此才总是悄悄躲着他。无论是哪边，金钟炫都决定先不要打草惊蛇，让他们先把关系继续维持在朋友阶段。于是这件事情就被一拖再拖，一直到了现在。

至于另一件事，几乎不值得一提，大约就是他在日语课上随口说出的那么一句话。就在他那年的生日前夕，他半开玩笑地在日语课上对日语老师说了句，他想收到一封信。这件事的起因也很简单，就是那节课上老师恰巧地提到了“手紙”这个词，在日文里是信件的意思。老师说，她很喜欢收到手写信件的感觉，因为写信人把太多复杂的感情都倾注浓缩到了一封薄薄的信函里，拆开信封的时候，她总能感受到写信人的思念之情。就只是听了老师的这一段话，于是金钟炫便举起手来，他偷偷往崔珉起的方向瞥了一眼，对老师说，他也想收到手写信。

不过他最后也并没有收到成员们的手写信，尤其是没有收到来自崔珉起的，当时他还为这件事情背着崔珉起失落了好一阵。但是现在看来的话，如果他没猜测错误，崔珉起现在捂住的东西大概就和这件事情有点关系。

“是写给你的信。”崔珉起就好像和金钟炫有心灵感应一样，他觉得金钟炫在这段时间或许已经想起了当年的那件事情，于是他干脆就直接坦白了，“但是当时没送出去……因为害羞。”

“我当时伤心了好久……”金钟炫听到这句话总算是舒了口气，他把自己脑袋搭在崔珉起的肩窝，闭上眼睛无声地在向崔珉起撒娇。他好像终于卸下了一个沉甸甸的负担，这个时候又像是在企求爱抚的孩子一样低声在崔珉起耳边厮磨着。

“别这样，好痒。”

崔珉起嘴上虽然在凶着金钟炫，实际上却还是口是心非地顺着金钟炫的后背抚了下去。他最开始还犹豫地蜷缩着手指，直到他感觉到自己腰整个被金钟炫环抱住了。他感到有些别扭，但是整个人被金钟炫锁在怀里，凭借他们两个人的力量差距，崔珉起根本无法挣脱开。

“珉起，”金钟炫突然开口，让崔珉起一下顿住了动作不再挣扎，“不要再逃了。”

“我……知道了。”崔珉起被突然真挚的金钟炫搞得支支吾吾起来，他的皮肤白，很容易就看出他整个人现在烧成了一颗苹果，他的声音委委屈屈还带着鼻音，“快，快放开我……没开空调，好热。”

“珉起，我喜欢你。真的。”

“……本当にあなたが大好きです（真的非常喜欢你）”

既然金钟炫已经把自己的心意托盘而出，崔珉起也就干脆趁机回应一番他的心意。他别过脸，趁着金钟炫没注意小声地嘟囔着。那是他那封日文手写信的最后一句，鉴于那一行恰好被他用笔涂黑了金钟炫没看到，他才特意说给金钟炫听。

“嗯？”

“啊！没听见就算了！”他嚷嚷着，趁金钟炫不备挣脱了他的怀抱，匆匆忙忙就往金钟炫的房间跑过去，“好热，我要去吹空调了。”

看着崔珉起的背影，金钟炫不自觉地弯了弯唇角。

才刚刚五月多，夏天才刚刚开始，远远没有到结束的时候呢。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 「夏が終わった」：夏天结束了。在日语的表达里也代表着青春的消失殆尽，或者恋爱无疾而终，从幻想中跌落入现实，一种彷徨而无所适从的感觉。
> 
> 因此，从「夏が終わった」到「夏が終わらない」，就像是金钟炫回过头堵住了崔珉起的去路，和他说，你不要总是一意孤行避开我的视线，我一直都会在你身边陪伴着，你并不是在单相思这样子。青涩懵懂的暗恋是最让人揪心的阶段，小竹马的彼此陪伴守护让他们值得HE。


End file.
